


сны, которые ведут к тебе

by stlk24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daensa - Freeform, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlk24/pseuds/stlk24
Summary: soulmate_au, в котором дени и санса получают то, что заслуживают.





	сны, которые ведут к тебе

снова снился огонь. тёплый, он ласкал ноги и бёдра, жар нежно касался рук. она в нём словно камень, не плавилась - согревалась. величие и любовь были в этом огне, сила, обращённая в защиту.

горечь, мерзко скользнувшая воспоминанием, что она не могла стереть с кожи, как бы сильно не драла себя мочалками, заставила проснуться и свернулась змеиным клубком страха в груди. огненные сны несли ей больше боли, чем успокоения, они позволяли ей забывать о том, кто она, находить свет и спасительное спокойствие. они были ядом, что окрашивал окружающую её реальность в холодные серые стены и синюшные следы отпечатков мужа, которого она не желала.

санса перевернулась на другой бок, не желая вставать. простыни, жёсткие, на ощупь - изгребина, провоняли потом, кровью и семенем: рамси оказался не брезглив или охоч до нежных дорогих покрывал. в королевской гавани даже пленница, заложница серсеи, жена карлика для потехи, она спала на большой мягкой кровати, в комнате с умывальником, туалетом и ночным горшком, служанка чесала ей волосы, а море утешало и баюкало слезливыми ночами. муж был добр к ней и пальцем не касался, а рядом была нежная и милая подруга, которая говорила, что всё будет хорошо. санса плакала и хотела домой.

и вот она дома, где пребывание в красной гавани казалось теперь счастливой сказкой, которую она не ценила. они все ей лгали, и сладкоголосая маргери, и леди оленна. тирион и лорд бейлиш. они лгали, когда обещали ей лишённую несчастий жизнь. санса бы рассмеялась, но смотрела в потолок, намеренно замедлив дыхание.

когда умерла санса старк? в какой момент в ней убили наивную девчушку, что верила в принцев, сказки и любовь со счастливым концом?

но санса болтон представляла собой ещё более жалкое, беспомощное зрелище.

неизбалованный рамси играл даже с поломанными игрушками. тряпичный теон висел на нитях, покорно следуя за движениями пальцев своего кукловода, весь в заплатках, набитый сеном. санса видела себя куклой, одной из тех, что были у неё в детстве, с гладкими  волосами и большими глазами, она ставила их на полку и шила им красивые платья. рамси не был также бережен со своей куклой. ему нравился её пустой, словно покрытый коркой льда, взгляд, в глубине которого тлели воспоминания об огненных снах.

 

 

снова снился снег. холодный, он скрипел под ногами, хрустел, и переливался на солнце, слепил глаза. проходил дрожью по рукам, морозил пальцы ног в сапогах и щипал за щёки, разбиваясь снежинками о кожу. опасность была в этом снеге, но вместе с тем, завораживающая острая красота.

беспокойство вынудило проснуться и крики, разговоры, к которым не стала прислушиваться. она чувствовала себя одинокой и потерянной, а в снах у неё был дом, где ждали и любили. дом, протопленный так, что ей, драконьей матери, было там приятно жарко. после этих снов грусть и тоска одолевали её, и она с печалью смотрела на небо, пытаясь предположить, над землями какого материка сейчас летает её сын. люди, что шли рядом, с ней заодно не были. вдовы смеялись над ней, говорили что и их мужья мечтали о величии, но вместо него отыскали лишь смерть и бросили доживать остатки жизни в качестве дош кхалин. дейенерис смотрела на них с холодом, какой преследовал её во снах, и не испытывала уважения к их мёртвому смирению. судьба служения, на которую хотели обречь её эти люди – ей не была предназначена. её ждало королевство за морем и трон, надлежащий по праву крови. в многочисленных именах, которые следовали за именем, данным матерью, не звучало «вдова кхала дрого», и если остальные кхалы не в силах принять её власть – что ж. она давала им выбор.

она выглядела не лучшим образом: спутанные волосы, пыль и грязь на потемневшей от палящего солнца коже. не та девочка, проданная варвару за корону собственным братом. но дейенерис всё ещё была потерянной и запутавшейся: дрогон улетел, чтобы вернуться, когда она вновь себя найдёт. огни от жаровен на кхалар вежвен отражались в глазах дейенерис, когда она коснулась железа и толкнула пламя вперёд. как грозно они звучали, угрожая ей, эти кхалы, и как жалко они верещали.

моро в ужасе следил за взглядом, пылающим огнями, что отражались в светлых глазах дейенерис, когда она опрокинула жаровню в его сторону. месть настигла его стремительно и беспощадно.

огни танцевали в холоде снежных снов.

 

 

она  вновь проснулась среди ночи, чтобы бросить ещё дров в камин. в её покоях, раньше принадлежавших матери и отцу, душно и жарко, и во снах она горела, но настоящий огонь жалил её ожогами. однажды она проверила, пытаясь понять значение снов и согреться. с момента возвращения винтерфелла их семье, она куталась в шубу и перчатки, но ничего не помогало. зима наконец пришла, и, конечно, стало холоднее, но она следила за другими людьми – никто из них не страдал от нехватки тепла так, как она.

джон уплыл просить драконью королеву о стекле, на котором та, буквально, сидела,  а сансе нужно было заполнить крепость запасами еды, укрепить стены, приказать рыть рвы, и следить за мизинцем. появление арьи с её невероятными способностями сыграло на руку: главное, было продемонстрировать бейлишу, как она завидует джону, объявленному королём севера, и насколько остерегается арьи, сестры,  с которой никогда не ладила.

арья попросила прощения, что не смогла защитить, а санса только печально ей улыбнулась. маленькая храбрая волчица, она всегда была сильнее, но даже так не смогла бы уберечь сансу от чужой хитрости. такое кинжалом не одолеть.

но санса училась у своих врагов, и не прощала никого из них.

кровь бейлиша растекалась по каменному холодному полу зала, и, сдерживая улыбку, санса поднялась из-за стола.

\- сожгите это, - пренебрежительно приказала она, наконец, ощущая слабое тепло и немного согреваясь.

 

 

она вновь проснулась среди ночи, чтобы откинуть одеяла. в каюте корабля было прохладно из-за ночного морского ветра, и мужчина, разделивший с ней ложе, спал в стороне, свернувшись на бок, но ей всё равно было невыносимо жарко, словно она горела изнутри. страх закрался, что она заболела, подхватила хворь, что унесёт её жизнь бесславно, не позволив достигнуть цели, и, лишь накинув лёгкую ткань на плечи, она вышла на палубу, в ночь, где драконы бороздили звёздное небо.

джон был холоден к ней, даже открывшись. он скрывал свои чувства и молчал, не был похож на всех тех льстецов, пытающихся пробраться к ней в постель сладкими речами, и этим походил на дрого. у него были такие же тёмные глаза и волосы, и она не была уверена, любила ли она короля севера, или же воспоминания, что он вызывал. смятение мучило её и сжигало изнутри, словно само тело противилось такому выбору партнёра. вода звала к себе, охладиться, но эти воды были опасны – несмотря на все снежные сны, преследующие её долгие годы, холод был опасен и мог легко убить её.  она окинула взглядом тихие и безмятежные просторы, и вернулась обратно.

джон не спал, он встретил её полулёжа, с беспокойством. она присела рядом с ним, коснулась плеча и улыбнулась.

\- расскажи мне о доме, - попросила она.

удивление проскользнуло в его глазах, но он сел, и, слегка задумавшись, начал рассказывать про замок, в котором рос, лютоволка, отца, братьев и сестёр.

\- винтерфелл, - задумчиво повторила дейенерис, ощущая, как жар слегка отступил, и дышать стало легче.

 

 

санса никогда не видела белых ходоков, но эта девушка могла бы быть их королевой из старых легенд старухи нэн. она была прекрасна, подобна хрупкому льду только замёрзшего озера, и волосы её были будто лунный свет. она спешилась с лошади без чьей-либо помощи, словно провела в седле всю свою жизнь, и встретилась взглядом с бесстыдно рассматривающей её сансой.

 если бы у огня существовало воплощение, им была бы девушка, что так настороженно следила за ней. у неё была прямая спина и острый взгляд холодного пламени, а волосы – настоящий огонь, которого хотелось коснуться, чтобы узнать, обжигает ли он. она казалась непокорной и беспощадной, как стихия, и дейенерис не могла не восхититься этой хищной красотой северной девы.

 - север прекрасен, как рассказывал ваш брат, - тепло улыбнулась дейенерис, надеясь на взаимный обмен любезностями, и добавила: - как и вы.

 девушка прищурилась и смотрела на неё тяжело и долго, прожигая взглядом голубых глаз, с неохотой ответила:

\- винтерфелл ваш,  ваша милость, - но искренности в приглашении не прозвучало.

джон предупреждал о холодности северян, но её не столько волновали люди, сколько расположение его сестры. откуда возникла необходимость в том, чтобы её признала старшая старк, дени понять не могла, но раздражающая отстранённость и высокомерие распаляли в ней гнев, с которым ей стоило справиться как можно скорее.  
возможно, поэтому она решила первой пойти на уступку.

санса не выказала удивления, когда увидела в дверях королеву джона. она видела, как он смотрит на неё, и находится слишком близко, и не знала, откуда в ней поднимается снежная буря неприязни. ей приходилось уговаривать себя, что она любит джона, что он помог ей, он ей брат, но чем расслабленнее он выглядел рядом с драконьей королевой, тем сильнее ей хотелось поставить его на место и напомнить, что он бастард неда старка, а не сын. но джон не заслуживал такого отношения и он был семьёй, поэтому раздражение переходило на королеву таргариен.

 видимо, терпение той лопнуло, и она пришла поставить её на место. по крайней мере, именно этого санса ждала. 

дейенерис сумела её удивить, вежливая, с дипломатичным спокойствием она попросила о беседе, и санса, конечно, не могла ей отказать. она и не хотела. теперь, когда в комнате были лишь они вдвоём, без джона, лишь лёгкая досада бередила её душу. санса не скрыла своего беспокойства, но умело выдала его за волнение о джоне. ответ, который она желала услышать, – подтверждение страхам сестры, переживающей за брата, но дейенерис, ни разу не произнеся, что любит джона, всё равно смогла разбить сердце.

 санса спрятала боль за смешком. красивые люди опасны, как и присущая самой сансе невероятная влюбчивость, и она должна была выучить этот урок ещё в красной гавани, после всех издевательств джоффри, что пережила. сансе казалось, что она больше никогда не сможет открыть вновь своё сердце. пожалуй, хорошо, что драконья королева задушила это странное чувство, пока оно не успело выжечь то, что осталось от сансы старк.

\- я должна была поблагодарить вас, как только вы прибыли. я была не права, - извинилась санса, положила руку на стол для опоры и наклонилась чуть ближе. дейенерис поняла жест по-своему, и накрыла её холодную руку своей ладонью.

идеально холодную руку, от которой пылающий огонь внутри мгновенно утих.  санса выглядела растерянно, неуверенно пропуская выдох сквозь тонкие губы. голубые глаза наполнились слезами за мгновение, но леди старк не позволила себе обронить ни слезинки.  дени почувствовала, что ей необходимо заполнить чем-то тишину и прервать неловкость, но руку леди старк не отпустила.

\- я здесь, потому что я люблю… - осеклась она, и растерянно посмотрела на сестру мужчины, из-за которого и приехала на север.

из-за него ли?

 они замолчали, всё ещё касаясь друг друга, и втайне наслаждаясь необъяснимым спокойствием, что дарило это случайное прикосновение.

 - что произойдёт после? – санса должна задать этот вопрос. он был важнее чувства, которое она не могла объяснить. – мы одолеем мёртвых, мы победим серсею. что случится после?

 - я взойду на железный трон, - ни секунды не колеблясь, ответила дейенерис, обрадовавшись вновь возрождённой беседе.

 - и что будет с севером? – дрогнул голос сансы. – его отняли у нас, и мы вернули его, и поклялись никому больше не подчиняться. что будет с севером?

взгляд дейенерис потяжелел, и она долго смотрела в лицо сансы.

её рука скользнула в сторону, как если бы она хотела прервать этот странный контакт, но дени неожиданно переплела пальцы.

\- тебя отняли от семьи, - сказала драконья королева, и мягко прижала ладонь сансы к своей. – и ты вернулась к ней, и поклялась больше никому не подчиняться. что будет с тобой?

леди старк поражённо уставилась на неё, а губы её задрожали.

\- я обещала независимость железным островам. я могу обещать её и тебе, и северу. ты ведь этого хочешь, санса старк?

 это больше того, чего она хотела. она ждала, что дейенерис ни за что не согласится, но королева джона понимала куда больше, чем санса произнесла. королева джона…

 - не всё, - решилась санса и сжала руку дейенерис в ответ, посмотрела ей в глаза. – мне впервые тепло, ваша милость. я устала мёрзнуть и видеть сны об огне, который не может согреть меня наяву. я хочу видеть, как слетит голова серсеи, и снова услышать шёпот моря красной гавани.

 - это я тоже могу тебе дать, - улыбнулась дейенерис и наклонилась ближе. грозная санса старк выглядела соблазнённой обещанием и соблазнительной, и дени не знала, что ещё могло её остановить. поэтому не остановилась и мягко поцеловала девушку.

джону она как-нибудь объяснит. он поймёт.

-я могу дать тебе это, и много больше.


End file.
